The present invention generally relates to construction equipment and methods. The invention particularly relates to implements and methods for moving heavy objects, as a nonlimiting example, a concrete section cut from a slab.
Situations occur in which it is desirable to remove a portion of a concrete structure after it has cured. For example, portions of a concrete slab of a building foundation, or the like must often be removed to provide for installation of underground plumbing, electrical wiring, etc. Concrete removal often involves breaking, hammering, and/or demolishing the concrete to produce relatively small chunks which may be individually removed by hand. In the case of forming a trench in a concrete slab, the slab is typically cut with a cutting saw or equivalent machine. The resulting one or more concrete sections that must be moved from the trench are a relatively large pieces of concrete with little if any gaps or clearances on sides or at either end that would facilitate their removal. Consequently, concrete removal can be difficult and even hazardous if done by hand.
As an alternative, a section cut from a concrete slab may be removed with industrial equipment, such as a forklift or a loader equipped with a bucket. During removal, the fork blades of a forklift or an edge of a loader bucket may be slowly wedged into any gap or clearance beneath the cut section or otherwise forced under the section so that it can be lifted from the trench. However, loaders and forklifts have several limitations. For example, fork blades on a forklift may be a fixed distance apart or have limited adjustability. Consequently, a forklift may be difficult to use when removing concrete cut sections of lengths that are less that the distance between the fork blades. Additionally, both loaders and forklifts rely on a lifting action to remove the cut section. If the concrete section being removed is dropped, the surrounding environment may be damaged and/or workers may be injured. Furthermore, tension between the loader or forklift and the section being removed may cause a spring-like action if the section is dropped. Such a situation can result in portions of the cut section being propelled and stiking nearby objects or bystanders. Additionally, if portions of the cut section break off during the lifting process, injuries may occur from airborne concrete fragments.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable if improved equipment and methods were available for removal of concrete sections and other large heavy objects having limited clearance from which the object can be safely lifted.